


A gdyby było inaczej...

by Alexis44



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis44/pseuds/Alexis44





	1. Chapter 1

Doktor obszedł dookoła konsoletę TARDIS. Ciche buczenie ukochanego statku uspokajało go. Mimo wszystko atmosfera była inna. W powietrzu było czuć, że coś się zmieniło. Coś nowego. I Doktor czuł się inaczej. To było coś w stylu ogromnej uciechy (bo w końcu wreszcie nie jest sam), ale i poddenerwowania ze...strachem? Obawiał się. Nie był pewien. Nie był pewien swoich ostatnich decyzji. Usiadł i potarł dłońmi o skronie. Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki. Teraz będzie miał jeszcze mniej czasu na odpoczynek. Przymknął na moment oczy i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy głowa przechyliła mu się na bok  
-W porządku?-zaskoczony podskoczył, gdy usłyszał tuż nad sobą głos Mistrza  
-...yyy...tak...czy ja spa...nieważne...obchodzi Cię moje samopoczucie?-Doktor starał się zachowywać naturalnie.   
-Nie mogę zapytać?-Mistrz popatrzył nieco wrogo na niego.  
-Oczywiście, że możesz, tylko nie pamiętam Kiedy ostatnio zadałeś mi takie pytanie?-był nieco zmieszany. To będzie trudny czas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ile to już minęło? Tydzień? Półtora? Doba...Dlaczego wszystko musi się tak dłużyć? Doktor siedział i myślał, a Mistrz...no, praktycznie nie wychodził z pokoju. Od kiedy TARDIS wygenerowała pomieszczenie przeznaczone tylko dla niego spędzał tam większość czasu, a nawet, gdy wychodził to nie na długo i odpowiadał wyłącznie półsłówkami.

Doktor wciąż rozmyślał co począć. Za wszelką cenę chciał pomóc dawnemu przyjacielowi, problem leżał w tym, że nie wiedział jak? Może blond Władca Czasu wcale się nie zmienił? A jeśli nadal planuje jak podbić Ziemię? Albo jak się pozbyć Doktora? A może po prostu jest zagubiony i chce uciec od problemów? Co jeśli zastanawia się nad pozbyciem się samego siebie? Ta myśl przeraziła Doktora doszczętnie. 

Jednakże w desperacji pobiegł do drzwi pokoju Mistrza i położył dłoń na klamce. Z wahaniem, zapukał. Usłyszał kroki i po chwili nieco się uchyliły. 

-Co chcesz?-zawołał zdenerwowanym głosem Władca Czasu.  
-Proszę, porozmawiajmy-odpowiedział brunet i popchnął nieco drzwi.  
-Nie mamy o czym-blondyn zatrzasnął drzwi. Doktor westchnął i chwycił za klamkę po raz kolejny, popychając i wchodząc tym razem do pomieszczenia.  
-Raczej się nie rozmawia ze swoim niewolnikiem-burknął Mistrz i rzucił się na łóżko, plecami do Doktora.  
-Nie jesteś moim niewolnikiem-powiedział zdławionym głosem.  
-Więc jestem jednym z twoich zwierzaczków, wielka różnica. Tak czy tak jestem zmuszony siedzieć tu z Tobą, aż zdechnę.  
-Nie mów tak, gdybyś był pod moją władzą przymusowo siedziałbyś w tym pokoju, ale robisz to z własnej woli i masz prawo z niego wychodzić. Nie będziemy tu tylko siedzieć, zanim tu przybyłeś podróżowałem, wiesz o tym...  
-Tak, wraz z coraz to kolejnymi swoimi pupilkami, jasne-przerwał mu Mistrz. Doktor zignorował tą zaczepkę i kontynuował:  
-Ty między innymi próbowałeś podbić Ziemię, ale coś oprócz tego musiało być, no dalej opowiedz co robiłeś, co widziałeś, tyle wspaniałych rzeczy kryje wszechświat...-drugi Władca Czasu spojrzał sceptycznie  
-Szukałem Gallifrey, wiem, że ty też, w końcu sam ją spaliłeś-tu uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
-A teraz możemy robić to razem. Podróżować. Może...-Doktor urwał, widząc, że jego były, najwspanialszy wróg jęknął i objął się rękami za głowę.  
-Mistrzu...-Doktor położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
-Zostaw mnie!-warknął i odtrącił rękę Doktora.  
-Bębny?  
-Coraz głośnieeej-zawył Mistrz i wcisnął głowę w poduszki.  
-Ucieczka przed problemem nie jest jego rozwiązaniem. Pozwól mi pomóc-usiadł na łóżku.  
-To mnie zabij, nie jestem nikomu potrzebny, przynajmniej skrócisz moje cierpienia.  
-Przestań! Nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijał. Przypomnij sobie, czy było jakieś wydarzenie, wspomnienie, sprawiające, że odgłos w twojej głowie nieco ścichnął?  
-...nie wiem.  
-Pomyśl.  
-Daj mi spokój.  
-Próbuje Ci pomóc-w głosie Doktora było słychać troskę.  
-Nie pomagasz.  
-Bo mi na to nie pozwalasz. Musisz ze mną współpracować. Proszę...  
-...radość.  
-Co?  
-Kiedy jestem szczęśliwy. Są ciszej-odpowiedział cicho Mistrz.  
-Świetnie, więc, co cię uszczęśliwia?  
-Nie wiem, ostatnio szczęśliwy byłem jak mnie ożywili, ale potem musiałeś przyjść ty-rzekł z pretensjami.  
-Zgaduję, że uszczęśliwia cię władza i poczucie dominacji.  
-Być może. Możesz już sobie iść?  
-Tak, jeszcze tylko jedno...-Doktor przerwał, po chwili Mistrz spojrzał na niego.  
-Tak?  
-Podróżuj ze mną. Nie jako więzień, nie jako towarzysz, też jesteś Władcą Czasu...  
-Twoja TARDIS mnie nie lubi.  
-No właśnie, musisz stać się lepszy, a ja Ci w tym pomogę. Będziemy podróżować, będzie genialnie, proszę, podróżuj ze mną-Doktor się uśmiechnął i popatrzył z nadzieją na drugiego Władcę Czasu.  
-Bębny odejdą? Nie wiem co bym zrobił bez tego dźwięku.  
-Czymże ja byłbym bez ciebie? Nie wiem co się stanie, dlatego chcę spróbować, chodź ze mną. Razem?  
-Gdzie chcesz podróżować?  
-Gdzie TARDIS poniesie! Mówię ci, będzie fantastycznie!-Doktor wybiegł z pokoju i zaczął kręcić różnymi wajchami przy konsolecie. 

Co może pójść nie tak?


	3. Chapter 3

-Allons-y!-krzyknął Doktor i usłyszeli dźwięk, wskazujący na to, że odlatują.  
-Czy to nie może poczekać?-zapytał zniechęconym głosem Mistrz.  
-I tak nic nie robiłeś, poza tym obiecuję Ci, że będzie ciekawie!-Władca Czasu po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął. TARDIS wylądowała.   
-Gdzie jesteśmy?-w głosie blondyna słychać było obawę.  
-Sam zobacz.

Mistrz podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi TARDIS i uchylił je. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz.  
-Plaża.  
-Co?  
-Zwykła plaża. Będzie fantastycznie?-blond Władca czasu spojrzał sceptycznie na byłego wroga.  
-Widocznie TARDIS miała jakiś powód, żeby nas tu sprowadzić-Doktor był nieco zakłopotany.  
-To Ziemia, co niby ma być tutaj takiego ciekawego?  
-Ziemia?-brunet był coraz bardziej zdziwiony.  
-Sam sprawdź-Doktor natychmiast zaczął majstrować przy konsoli.   
-Polska, województwo pomorskie, gmina pucka, Jastarnia, niewielka miejscowość nad Morzem Bałtyckim, 54 stopnie 41' 58'' N, 18 stopni 40' i 36'' E   
-Kiedyś tu byłem.  
-Ja też. Daj mi zobaczyć-Doktor zaczął się przepychać do wyjścia.  
-Woda, piasek i drzewa z tyłu-naprawdę ciekawie-Mistrz spojrzał na niego znów z wyrzutami.  
-Za mało tutaj ludzi-zamyślił się drugi Władca Czasu.-Trzeba to zbadać!-wybiegł z TARDIS. Mistrz westchnął i chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nim. 

-Miasteczko to ma około 4 tysięcy mieszkańców, wśród nich mnóstwo turystów, wczasowiczów, szczególnie w tym okresie.  
-Może nie mają ochoty tu przychodzić? Ja bym nie przyszedł.   
-Tak być nie może. Trzeba to wyjaśnić. No chodź!-krzyknął zawadiacko. Mistrz zdążył tylko przewrócić oczami, gdy Doktor złapał go znienacka za rękę i pociągnął w stronę lasu.   
-Niech Ci będzie, tylko puść mnie i uwa...-blondyn nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie dostał gałęzią prosto w twarz. Natychmiast też wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku. Popatrzył na Doktora wkurzonym wzrokiem. Dalej szli w milczeniu. W końcu udało im się wyjść z lasu. Ujrzeli miasto. W kompletnej ciszy. Niektóre okna były pozabijane deskami, gdzieniegdzie powyłamaływane drzwi, nawet całe ściany.   
-Co tu się mogło stać?

\-----------------------------------------------  
Dajcie znać w komentarzach, czy mam kontynuować i co sądzicie o opowiadaniu tak ogółem? ;D

PS Nie pytajcie dlaczego akurat to miejsce :')


	4. Rozdział IV

Świeciło słońce i powiewał lekki wiatr. Znajdowali się na ulicy podpisanej jako Ogrodowa, niedaleko od krótkiej ścieżki, prowadzącej na plażę przez las. W zasięgu wzroku mieli pole namiotowe, domki, na wielu zawieszki ,,Wolne pokoje'' A wokół żywej duszy. Nagle usłyszeli tupot stóp. Zza zakrętu wybiegła dziewczyna. Kasztanowe włosy sterczały jej we wszystkich kierunkach świata, w oczach malowało się przerażenie, rzuciła się przed siebie. Nie udało jej się jednak zbyt daleko się przemieścić, ponieważ potknęła się o kosz za śmieciami i runęła na asfalt. Brunetka miała refleks, gdyż natychmiast się pozbierała, przeklinając pod nosem. Gdy spostrzegła dwóch Władców Czasu przerażenie na jej twarzy powiększyło się dramatycznie.  
-Nie stójcie tak!-ryknęła-Tędy, za mną!-wrzasnęła, obaj wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia i ruszyli za nią.

Nagle usłyszeli z dala okropne ryki i dźwięki demolowania miasta. Doktorowi wydawało się, że skądś zna te odgłosy.

Cała trójka dyszała coraz ciężej, ani jeden, ani drugi z Władców Czasu nie wiedział dokąd się kierują. Doktor miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna wie co robić. Z dala ujrzał sklep. Ulica ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

-To tutaj!-krzyknęła brunetka, wskazując na budynek, na tabliczce wisiała wyraźna informacja ,,Willa Faleza'' skierowali się do wejścia. Zza przezroczystych drzwi widać było niską kobietę o ciemnoczerwonych włosach, pośpiesznie otworzyła drzwi, poganiając całą trójkę. Zdyszani wpadli do środka, obie kobiety z pomocą jakiegoś szatyna natychmiast przystawiły do drzwi wielką, trzydrzwiową szafę. Brunetka oparła się o mebel i osunęła z westchniciem na podłogę.

-Skąd, do jasnej kurwy żeście się urwali?-zreflektowała się i podnosząc się z kafelek zmierzyła spojrzeniem Doktora.  
-My...-zaczął brunet.  
-Proszę cię, wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, ale musimy zachować spokój, jeżeli mamy coś zdziałać-rudowłosa kobieta oparła jej dłoń o ramię. Twarz dziewczyny przybrała kolor purpury, ona sama zaś odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami. Zapadła cisza.

Wnętrze nie różniło się od wnętrza żadnego innego hotelu. Recepcja jak każda inna-duże biurko, aksamitny dywan, pastelowo pomalowane ściany. Znajdowały się też schody, prowadzące na górę, prawdopodobnie były tam dwa piętra. Efekt psuły przybite gdzieniegdzie deski do okien, resztę zasłaniały meble, dodatkowo pozaklejane taśmą, wokoło wystraszona i zdziwiona niewielka grupka ludzi.  
-Oni nawet nie wiedzą o co chodzi, to na pewno przejezdni-brązowowłosa znów wparowała do pomieszczenia, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia na każdą napotkaną osobę.  
-Macie szczęście, że przechodziłam obok, inaczej nie zostałoby z was raczej nic!-gestykulowała rękoma na różne sposoby, wciąż patrząc zawistnie na Doktora i Mistrza.   
-Uspokójmy się wszyscy, bo inaczej nigdy nie dojdziemy do porozumienia-wykrzykiwanie pretensji przerwała dziewczynie rudowłosa kobieta.  
-Przepraszamy za nerwy, być może wiem z czym mamy do czynienia, jestem Doktor, a to mój...przyjaciel, mówcie mu Mistrz.  
-Doktor? Pomoc medyczna bardzo się przyda-powiedziała zatroskanym głosem.  
-Nie, nie taki Doktor-brunet był zakłopotany.  
-No nie szkodzi, więcej rąk do pomocy się przyda-uśmiechnęła się.  
-To skąd ten tytuł? Jaki Doktor? A ten blondyn? Za kogo wy się macie?-dziewczyna coraz podejrzliwiej patrzyła na dwójkę mężczyzn. Kobieta podeszła do niej i szepnęła coś, tamta po chwili udała się schodami na górę, dało się jeszcze usłyszeć głośny tupot nóg i trzaskanie drzwiami.  
-Strasznie przepraszam za nią, wokół panuje okropnie napięta atmosfera. Dziś przybyło nam kilkoro ludzi, w tym ranni, okropny bałagan i nierozgranięcie. Większość z nas w ogóle nie sypia, za chwilę znajdę wam jakiś pokój. Jestem Magda, jutro wszystkiego się dowiecie-kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach, wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć.  
-Ależ niech się pani nie martwi, proszę odpocząć-zwrócił się do niej Doktor zatroskanym głosem.  
-Został jeden pokój, jest trochę zniszczony, ale w tej sytuacji to chyba nie kłopot.

Gdy znaleźli się w wyznaczonym pomieszczeniu pierwsze, na co padł wzrok obojga to dwuosobowe łóżko.


End file.
